


Strangers along the way

by ninetwc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwc/pseuds/ninetwc
Summary: Who knows what might happen tomorrow?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 8





	Strangers along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I would like to apologize for my bad writing (I felt like I just blabbered) It is not my first time writing though however it has been years since I last wrote and haven't much improved HAHA. Anyway, I felt the need to create a fic about MoHyo because there's not much MoHyo fics T_T
> 
> Constructive criticisms are very much welcome.
> 
> ~

Jihyo sighed for the nth time that night, at a bar drinking her thoughts away. The day went surprisingly chaotic for her than her usual. Jihyo's ex-boyfriend for 2-years dumped her for another girl; she got fired in her part-time job near the university, and the piled school work and deadlines haunting her.  
Head slumped at the table, holding her beer wishing everything is just a dream.  
"Hey there baby girl, you okay?" Jihyo turned to look at the voice and recognized she's one of the waiters in the bar, and she just shrugged perhaps she doesn't want to be bothered, or so she thought. The stranger then took a seat in front of her. "My shift ended. Maybe I could use some company. What do you say, hm?" Jihyo just nodded, not minding a bit to care. The stranger chuckled, finding her cute. "The name is Momo, by the way. Will it be a bother if I light a smoke while we talk?" Jihyo then finally raised her head and asked, "Do smoking help you forget things? and no, smoke if you want, and I'm Jihyo" Momo then light up her cigarette and took a drag, "Why'd you ask, Jihyo?", Momo said after hazily blowing the smoke. With sad eyes, Jihyo looked at Momo, "I don't know. I want to forget things." Jihyo then looked at the bottle she's holding and bitterly chuckled.

With a playful smirk, Momo looked at Jihyo with curiosity, "I don't know what happened to you, but well, smoking..smoking is bad for your health, of course, although it helps you relax when life is taking a toll on you."  
Jihyo answered with a nod and wandered back to her thoughts. Momo looked at Jihyo, and perhaps she could get used to this comfortable silence.  
Momo then thought of offering Jihyo a ride back at her place. It is getting late anyways. With the last drag of her cigarette, "Hey, why don't I offer you a ride back at your place, and perhaps tell me what happened along the way?" 

Jihyo contemplated, organizing her thoughts. "Why? I mean we just met, and we don't even know a thing or two with each other...except that you smoke." Momo chuckled "That's why I am offering you a ride home, or perhaps you can stay over at my place and drink the sorrows away. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I doubt you have school."

Jihyo contemplated again but finally agreeing to it. Maybe she could gain a new friend out of it. "Okay...I mean is it okay to stay over at your place for the night? I mean uhh...I mean.. " "Of course it is okay. I wouldn't have offered if it weren't. Besides, I think you're an interesting person to know. I could listen to you for hours, you know. I don't know why I am even fascinated by you." Jihyo blushed at the unexpected confession, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Okay..let's get that sleepover." Jihyo squeaked, and Momo laughed. "Let's go?"

The night went on for the two ladies, getting to know each other well. Who knows what might happen tomorrow?


End file.
